


Don't Cum Where You Cook

by Anonymous



Series: WIP [4]
Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: BDSM, Bad Decisions, Bisexual Male Character, Cheating, Closeted Character, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Emotional Manipulation, French Kissing, Infidelity, M/M, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25325395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: How the hell did he get here?His former student, his 𝘫𝘶𝘯𝘬𝘪𝘦 former student sitting between his legs, sucking down his cock like it was the last thing he would ever do.Walter's hand came up to Jesse's hair, grabbing ahold of his hair. His wedding ring glinted in the sunlight coming through the windows of the RV, and he groans as Pinkman's mouth works around him.Instead of pulling him away like he had planned, Walt pushes the man - the boy - further down.He was already going to hell, anyways.
Relationships: Jesse Pinkman & Walter White, Jesse Pinkman/Walter White
Series: WIP [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833904
Comments: 1
Kudos: 85
Collections: Anonymous





	Don't Cum Where You Cook

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a W. I. P for the beginning chapter of a Walt/Jesse AU I want to write. Will be reposted along with other chapters when finished :0
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr! ✨🧚💖
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/throwaway-sinfulwriter

"Oh, _Jesus_.." Walter White groans, head tipped back. Sweat dripping off of his brow. "Wh-what the _hell_ do you think you're doing, Pinkman?" He tries to sound stern, but his voice wobbles unsteadily.

Wet sounds came from between his legs, but he couldn't bring himself to look down. To fully recognize what was happening. A popping noise, and Jesse Pinkman's always slightly humourous tone.

"What does it _look_ like I'm doing, yo? Just relax.. I gotchu." The hand at the base of his shaft squeezed, and the flat of a wet, slick tongue slides over the head of his cock. His eyes nearly roll back.

They had been cleaning up after a long cook, Walt finally getting out of his stifling protective gear. Panting in the heat, about to ask Jesse about distribution menas, when he noticed his ex-student staring at him with a different glint in his eyes.

Pinkman looked.. **hungry**. Like he tended to look after a day or two of withdrawls, but Walt knew that the addict had a steady supply of drugs to make him happy.

He had opened his mouth to question the young man, but found himself being pushed back against the counter of the RV, his pants practically being torn open to pull his dick out.

Now.. here he was, aching at Jesse's touch. His hips involuntarily jerking as plump, soft lips wrap around his cock. Sucking, tongue laving against the sensitive underside.

 _God_ , when was the last time he was this hard? Even before starting chemo, before he started feeling sick.. sex was unimportant, downright boring. He would never forget the downright abysmal handjob Skyler had given him on his 50th birthday.

Jesse certainly hadn't started with his mouth. His head had almost immediately become a pile of mush, slick fingertips touching his balls. Long fingers wrapping around his shaft.. _Fuck_.

There was no way this was his body. Perspiration wets the back of his neck, the ABQ sun beating down on the hull of the RV. The devil's tongue wrapped around his cock..

"Mm.." _God_ , was he humming around him?

The young man pulled off of him, grinning. "Yeah..I knew you wanted this, mhm.." His slick hand steadily jerked Walt off, tight and fast. Walter's mouth involuntarily drops open, toes curling in his shoes. 

"God.. look at that cock.." Jesse mumbles to himself, sticking his tongue out and smacking the head of Walt's cock against the slick, hot surface of his wet muscle. "Fuck _..mm_." 

Walt grunts, pulling on Jesse's hair harshly and shoving his cock in his mouth. Forcing his head down until the head of his cock touched the back of his throat.

"You little _slut_.. look at you, drooling on my cock like a hungry cum- _whore_.." Walter growls lowly, watching as his cock thrusted in and out of the **cunt's** mouth. 

He's so angry. So turned on. Jesse still looks smug, even when he's choking on his dick. 

Skull-fucking the pathetic man in front of him, Walt is certain this is Nirvana. He hasn't felt this good in.. forever. More in control than ever before. He grunts, jackhammering his hips into Jesse's mouth. Toes curling in his shoes. 

Jesse's face is bright red, spit and tears shiny and glittering in the light. He already looks wrecked, exhausted. His hands had come up to Walt's hips to push him away at first, but he had become placid quickly. Letting the too-big dick pound at his throat.

Feebly trying to suck, his own cock weeping pre-cum on the dirty floor of the RV. His pants are soaked. He's been wanting to get Mr. White's dick wet for a while, but only stopped because of his slightly-terrifying pregnant wife. 

At least, that's what he told himself.

But now.. here he was. Being completely dominated by his old high school chem teacher. And he fucking loved it. Shit. He could spiral real fast here..

Jesse hadn't gotten laid in a while. Correction, Jesse hadn't had a _good_ lay in a while. He's gotten used to faking his orgasms with the women he sleeps with, prostitutes mostly. None of them had ever mentioned it.. Just took the money and sent him on his way.

The last time he had slept with a man..about a year before now, he came his brains out just from being fucked in the ass. Needless to say, he freaked out. And he hadn't looked at another man since. 

Until Mr. White. 

_Mr. White.._

If he thought long and hard about it, he had probably some sort of... feelings for Mr. White when he was still in high school. Not romantic ones, or anything like that! But he had definitely not been entirely innocent in his thoughts about the man. 

The drawings he had found in his trunk definitely told him that.. Mr. White was incredibly handsome back in his day, and Jesse still found him handsome now. 

..It wasn't that he exclusively slept with older men, though. When he did let a man fuck him.. they just happened to be older. And wear glasses. Not thick ones, though. Thin ones.. like Mr. White's.

His eyes pop open, vision hazy. Holy shit. He's in subspace.. Crap. Mr. White fucks his throat a bit rough and he's already this deep?

Jesse's shaking. He feels so good, the pain of having his throat stretched out making pleasure tingle through his whole body. He can only really bring himself back to the situation at hand when Mr White yanks on his hair, pulling him off of his throbbing, wet cock.

He looks up, disoriented as Mr. White smirks at him. His large, calloused hands leaving his hair and caressing his face. 

Thumbing Jesse's wet, swollen lips.. Walt physically feels his cock twitch in excitement. He had no idea why he was doing this, but now.. Now, he couldn't stop. He had to go all the way. 

It's not like he hasn't slept with men before, he had slept with many before marrying Skyler. Truthfully, he hadn't realized he had missed it. Skyler never let him fuck her up the ass.. 

Men.. especially mostly straight men, as he assumed Jesse was, their assholes could practically strangle your cock. He licks his lips subconsciously, growling internally. Tilting Jesse's cheek up, practically snarling with glee as he sees the glaze over Jesse's ocean blue eyes. 

Oh, yes. He was going to enjoy this.

"Stand, Jesse." He commands, unbuckling the belt of his trousers and pulling them, along with his underwear. As an afterthought he pulls his shirt over his head. 

The RV was muggy, the air conditioner in the front still worked.. He should turn it on right now, but he's too horny. His cock juts out from his pelvis obscenely. Walt feels entirely too smug as he watches Jesse bite his lip and shakily stand. 

"Strip, Jesse." Jesse flushed, but was obidient and pulled his shirt off. Walt eyes him for a moment, dark pink nipples and pale skin stretching as his arms go over his head. 

Fuck. He's.. beautiful. 

Walt needs to get prepared. Turn the air conditioning on. He walks towards the front of the RV, breathing erratic. 

Jesse watches him walk away, hurriedly getting completely naked. Still staring at Walt's completely white ass, a silly smile coming across his face. More pre-cum slowly dripping down his cock.

Pinkman had struggled with his sexuality for way too long by this point. He was unhappy with his life, and the only good thing right now was the serious money he was making selling Mr. White's crystal. 

And now.. this. The look Mr. White had affixed him when he practically strangled him with his dick.. Jesse wants to see it again. He was kinda high off the adrenaline of a good, successful cook.. And now..

Now he was hazy, hurtled into subspace, so fuckin' hard. He would let Mr. White do anything to him right now. It's so dangerous.. but he wants it. 


End file.
